


Only Sense It

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weather, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Weather Controlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius loves the fact that his partner is able to control the weather.





	Only Sense It

Most of the wizarding world claimed that controlling the weather successfully was not possible. Sirius disagreed with the sentiment, as he had quite a lot of experience on the matter. Well, he wasn't able to control the weather, but he knew someone who could.

Maybe it was because of Severus's extraordinary skills in both Occlumency and Legilimency, or maybe he just had an innate talent for it. Either way, Sirius loved every moment of it. Sunshine, wind, rain, thunderstorms… whatever fit their moods.

Tonight Sirius was feeling frisky – his skin felt like it was too tight and constricting. It was time to embrace the more animalistic side of him, and to venture outside in the dark. Perhaps he could tempt Severus to join him as well, and they could have some fun.

Ah, no luck. Severus was in his potions lab, trying to improve some of his more obscure recipes. He wouldn't leave his precious work behind, even for Sirius.

Suddenly feeling even antsier than before Sirius transformed to Padfoot and ran outside. Maybe the fresh air would calm his mind. But the air felt heavy and oppressive, and the humidity was making Sirius nauseous. It didn't bring him the calmness he was looking for.

Trotting around aimlessly Sirius soon found himself by a little pond in the middle of the forest. It was a place he rarely went to for some reason, in neither of his forms. There were some interesting smells around, so Sirius started sniffing, soon immersing himself to the world of canine sense of smell. Was that a rabbit? Or a squirrel? What if he went that way?

A distant sound of thunder fazed Sirius from his thoughts – there were dark clouds gathering above his head. Sirius really couldn't care less about thunder at that moment. He had needs, damn it! But _of course_ potions were important than him – he was nothing, an ex-prisoner, an outcast, a loser. No wonder he wasn't interesting enough to the man he loved.

By the sounds of it the thunder was getting closer and closer any minute. First droplets of water were already falling to Sirius's fur, wetting it. The smell of wet dog wasn't ironically Sirius's favourite by any means, so he changed back to his human form and sat down to the edge of the pond. It was time to wait for the storm to begin the fullest.

Sirius didn't have to wait for long before the rain started in earnest, drenching him completely. The sky was brilliant, with lightning flashing in the sky and the clouds dark and ominous. There was something strange about the clouds though – they didn't seem to be moving like the clouds should, but instead they were staying put and keeping the thunderstorm just above Sirius. A particularly big thunderbolt lit the sky, and in the flash Sirius saw a dark figure standing across the pond, unmoving.

Severus. He had come after all, for Sirius. For a moment Sirius felt like crying, just a bit, but he swallowed his tears. Never show weakness to anyone, his mother had always said. And despite his rebellion against his family, some things were ingrained to his core forever. 

Rain kept on pouring fiercely, picking up in volume. Sirius knew Severus was approaching him but didn't turn his head to look at his partner. It was Severus's turn to make the first move this time, although technically creating a thunderstorm had already been his first move.

A heavy gust of wind made Sirius shiver – his clothes were completely drenched because of the rain, and the wind wasn't exactly making him feel warm. Lightning flashed again in the sky, and Sirius found himself stark naked. Severus had removed his clothes as well, and was now watching Sirius with a guarded expression in his face. It was sometimes incredibly hard to read Severus and what he was thinking – Sirius felt a bang of regret in his soul. Their past had been nothing but pleasant, and Sirius could only blame himself. In his crusade against his family Sirius had assumed that Severus was as bad as them, and had treated him accordingly. That had only made Sirius as preconceived and fraudulent as the people he had tried so hard to differentiate himself from. What an irony.

Sirius had no more time for regrets and self-blame, though, as Severus surged forward, kissing Sirius in earnest. Sirius yielded under the force of Severus's kiss, surrendering completely. It was not his place to make any demands, not now.

Their kissing soon turned into frantic lovemaking under the thundering clouds and lightning. It took a moment for Sirius to realise that the more he gave in to Severus, the more powerful the thundering and lightning grew. It was intoxicating to know he had that kind of effect to the man he loved despite their less than a stellar past. Sirius responded in kind, trying to show Severus how much his former nemesis meant to him.

Severus probed Sirius's hole with slick fingers, experimentally pushing one finger inside. Sirius hissed under his breath, begging Severus to give him more, now. But Severus ignored Sirius's pleads, instead focusing on slowly moving his finger in and out. After what felt like an eternity Severus finally added a second finger but that still wasn't nearly enough for Sirius. 

Sirius knew he was sounding desperate but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get fucked under the pouring rain, the storm controlled by Severus illuminating the sky above them. Severus added a third finger, tantalising Sirius until he couldn't take it anymore. Then, only then, Severus replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting earnestly. Sirius moaned in ecstasy, and the sky answered in return with thunderbolts bigger than he had ever seen before. It was glorious, glorious experience, a true tour de force showcasing Severus's true talents of controlling the weather around them.

Before too long Sirius climaxed, shouting Severus's name as he came. It took Sirius a moment to realise that the storm had ceased and everything around them was silent. A moment of disorientation, and then Severus had Apparated them back to the small cottage they called home, along with their drenched clothes. A fire was burning quietly in the fireplace, making Sirius feel drowsy. Severus manoeuvred them to the bedroom, all but tucking Sirius to the bed and climbing to sleep besides him. Yes. This is where he belonged, now and forever. With those thoughts in mind Sirius fell asleep in an instant.


End file.
